TIME TO FISH OR CUT BAIT!
by Jaxhawk CALL OFF THE TALKS WITH TEHRAN! Obama backs Bush-Iran engagement CHICAGO (RTRS): US presidential candidate Barack Obama said President George W. Bush’s decision to send a senior diplomat to nuclear talks with Iran was a substantive move and should be taken seriously by Tehran. Obama, a Democrat, has been highly critical in the past of Bush’s policies toward Iran and has promised that if elected he would pursue a policy of greater engagement aimed at persuading Tehran to abandon its nuclear enrichment program. But in a rare signal of solidarity with the current Republican administration, Obama told a news conference in Paris on Friday that Iran should not wait for the next US president to try to reach a deal over its nuclear program. He also praised Bush’s decision to send senior US diplomat William Burns to talks in Geneva with Iranian officials. Then this news made both Bush and Obama look stupid! from the Kuwait News the following quote was published today, "‘Secret N-plant discovered at Al-Zarqan area’ KUWAIT CITY : A secret nuclear bomb manufacturing center at Al-Zarqan Area in Al-Ahwaziya Region, which was first established in 2000, was discovered recently, highly reliable sources told Al-Seyassah. Sources from Al-Ahwaziya claimed Tehran has started building a secret nuclear plant for manufacturing atomic bombs in Al-Zarqan Area near Al-Ahwaz City in southwest Iran and its border with Iraq. Sources said the International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) is not aware of this plant since it was not included in negotiations with Iran held in Geneva at the beginning of this month. Sources revealed Iran started implementing the project some time between 2000 and 2003, which led to the evacuation of a large number of Arab tribes from the area to Al-Zarqan. Sources added the Tehran administration vacated the location, destroyed all the houses, wells and farms, and started full implementation of the project in 2007" This facility has been constructed during the period 2000 and 2003 unbeknown to the International Atomic Energy Inspectors, who were directed to other sites where nuclear centrifuges and apparent peaceful use of atomic energy was taking place. The new from the "Arab Times" indicates that hundreds of tribal people were removed from their home, and the homes destroyed to make room for the construction which is near the Iran/Iraq border in a remote location. The Kuwait News Disclosed that Tehran directed international A-bomb inspectors to other places, sources warned the project poses a very serious threat to international security. Sources affirmed the Iranian authorities built a three-meter high wall around the project site, which allegedly measures thousands of kilometers. Sources added, "IAEA inspectors focused on other Iranian nuclear plants, such as Dour Khawain in Al-Ahwaz and Bu Shahri reactor, because the Iranian government diverted the international media’s attention from the secret nuclear plant. Sources asserted the Iranian government is currently working on another nuclear program touted to be more dangerous than Bu Shahri". This should be a clear indication that something other than talk, talk, talk, must be done before the first nuclear bomb goes off in a U.S. city! If not a military action, at least a total embargo by all free nations( cannot expect Russia or Communist China to co-operate) of all goods and services should be immediately implemented. And the envoys designated as diplomatic negotiators should be recalled immediately. If Iran gets their nuclear weapons. The Cuban missile crisis would look like a tea party compared with the peril that would pose to the USA and all of Europe! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 1, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: IRAN Opinions Category: NUCLEAR WEAPONS Opinions Category: THREATS Opinions Category: EMBARGO Opinions Category: DIPLOMACY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.